


24th floor

by olddirttysweater



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olddirttysweater/pseuds/olddirttysweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suicide note</p>
            </blockquote>





	24th floor

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the grammar, it's 3 am

I remember when you and I used to talk everyday. We used to talk nonstop and when we were kids we used to collect bugs and put them into jars. I wish I could collect these feelings in a jar and give them to you, but instead I’m here sending you this text. When you first moved out from our flat I didn’t know what to do with myself. We were friends for about 10 years and lived together for 5. Then you left me because we weren't “working out”. What did you mean? I knew we weren’t together and I didn’t own you, but how could you throw away 10 years of friendship so quickly? I know that sometimes I fuck up, but don’t we all? You said, “we’ll still talk”, I believed you. That night you texted me asking if I was okay, I said I was, I was lying. We continued to talk but your response time got longer and your responses were shorter. I tried and tried, but eventually you stopped responding in general. I blamed it on myself, I still do. About a month after you left I started drinking until I forgot, sleeping around until I felt numb, and smoking until I couldn’t breath. I’m over that now. I’m “going big or go home” like you used to say. I’m standing on the edge of the 24th floor, traffic’s rumbling, people are walking, voices are bubbling, birds are chirping, and the wind’s whistling. Those will be the last sounds I’ll hear before the dull thud of my body thwacking against tarmac interrupts me. Maybe you’ll cry, and maybe you’ll regret everything you said.


End file.
